moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Hacking
Hacking is the act of using third-party apps or other methods on a jailbroken device to gain an unfair advantage over other players. Any player who encounters a hacker is encouraged to send a report to Gameloft via Gameloft Support. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus For a period of time, hacking was a major issue in Modern Combat 2. By far the most common hack was a simple speedhack, allowing cheaters to use powerful weapons such as the M249 while overcoming the balancing movement penalty incurred. Another, uncommon hack was the wallhack, allowing cheaters to see and shoot through walls. Another rarely seen hack was one that allowed the cheater to see and kill players with an RPG-7 while remaining completely outside of the skybox. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Until very recently hacking was rampant in Modern Combat 3. The most frequent hack was the speed hacking, which enabled players to move and sprint a lot faster than normal speed. Another famous hack was the unlimited ammunition, which some players applied for RPGs. Some of these hackers are able to change the gun HUD shown when he killed a player (example: Hacker kills player with a RPG however the kill logs below will indicate that he was killed by a rifle) Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour In Modern Combat 4 hackers are still common due to the fact that you can easily modify games with tools such as MobileSubstrate and Theos, and that iOS still uses the outdated Objective-C language. Hackers still use the popular speed hack, as shown above in the MC3 and MC2 sections, however not as popular as before due to security. Other popular hacks include explosive rounds from any gun, unlimited grenades, unlimited ammunition, everything in the armory being free, having access to the "I am an MC4 dev ;)" signature, having the ability to counter the radar jammers, having permanent radar, always headshot kills and reducing recoil on guns. In version 1.2.1, for the first time ever on a mobile game, there is an aimbot and a wallhack. These two mods work together: the aimbot will force the bullets to trace the victim, and if the victum ducks behind cover, the wallhack steps in and allows the user to kill him/her anyway. Be on the lookout for people with incredible accuracy. Also, starting in Modern Combat 4, it is now possible to report players that are utilizing these techniques directly to Gameloft. Modern Combat 5: Blackout Although Gameloft has made Modern Combat 5 perminantly online, there are still hacks avalible for multiplayer, which are as follows: * God mode (campaign only) * One hit kill (campaign only) * Unlimited ammo (will work in multiplayer, high risk of getting banned) * Speed hack (will work in multiplayer, high risk of getting banned) * Better aim (makes your crosshairs into a plus (+) to ensure 100% hipfire accuracy, undetectable) * No recoil (self explanitory, undetectable) * Always headshot (no matter where you shoot on the body, you will output the amount of damage a headshot would normally do resulting in very quick kills)